Always Watching, Always Protecting
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: Twilight songfic to the song Red Robin by Clark Richard  link inside . Follows Edward's love for his daughter through her life from brith to her wedding. please read and review


**Here is a link to the song Red Robin by Clark Richard /watch?v=87aaRf_twdk (or type in reb robin clark richard in youtube) I thought this was the perfect Daddy daughter song so here is my attempt at a songfic. **

**Hey Guess what? I bought the rights to Twilight. that is right i own these Charaters...JK i wish i could afford to buy the right to Twilight but unilt then still owns twilight and the charaters. and the song isn't mine either.**

* * *

><p><em>she is just a baby<br>she's my little girl  
>she looks like her mommy<br>sporting little curls  
>she's got lots to learn<br>though she is sure to know  
>that I'll quietly spot her<br>anywhere she goes_

**Looking at the small child that I am holding in my arms, my daughter, my renesmee. She has the same brown eyes my Bella. So much like her mother, I smile down at her as she shifts to put her hand on my cheek, her bronze ringlets bouncing as she shifts, showing me the only picture she has of Bella. Wondering where her mother is. I smile kissing her on her forehead, soon Renesmee. I can't believe I ever thought of getting rid of her. Now I watch and protect her anywhere life may take us.**

_now our little lady's out with daddy for the day  
>she fought the yawns but couldn't stay awake<br>as I place her in the car  
>she's out like a light<br>cause she knows I'll get her home all right_

**While Bella is at the mall with Alice and Jacob is running patrol, I get to spend the day with my Neisse. She is growing so fast she is only 6 months but she looks like she is a small 3 years old. I take her down to Seattle where she drags me around the town. Dragging me into a book store, where she heads to the poetry passing right over the picture books. I take her to the zoo dragging me from one animal to the next making me read every description even though she can read perfectly fine. As I carry her through build-a-bear Neisse starts to yawn, but fights it, as she picks out a very Alice out fit for her bear. Once we leave build-a-bear I carry her to the car with her passing out in my arms before I am even out of the mall knowing daddy is here to keep her safe.**

_she went from the backseat  
>to hands at ten and two<br>college came too quickly  
>her leaving feels too soon<br>Now I swore I'd be strong but  
>These are happy tears<br>Cause I get even prouder  
>With every passing year<em>

**7 years have come and gone now my little Neisse is off to college, with Jacob. Seems as if was yesterday that I was holding her in my arms as we waited for Bella to wake up and only hours ago that I was teaching her to drive and she ran into the garage door, Emmett still would crack jokes about that. Now I must let my baby go off on her own no doubt going to make me proud in anything she decides to do. Kissing her forehead and hugging her as Bella does the same. She runs off and jumps in the car waving as Jacob pulls out.**

_now her weekends will be full of hanging with her friends  
>but someone needs a call before nights end<br>she knows I'll toss and turn  
>no chance I'll sleep tonight<br>til I know she's made it home all right_

"**Edward calm down I am sure she is fine" Bella tries to calm me as I quickly pace by the back windows of a new house. **

"**How do I know she is fine. What if she tripped or got drunk or what if she is a Jacob's," hissing his name. **

"**Why shouldn't she be at Jacob's they are getting married in a month," Bella trying to soothe me.**

"**That is my point what if they are having…." Clenching my teeth growling. Suddenly my cell phone rings. "Neisse?"**

"**Hi daddy, I am going to be home in a hour me and Jake or out with some friends," hearing party music and people talking in the background**

"**ok Neisse be careful and don't do anything stupid, love you"**

"**love you to," and the line goes dead. I go back to pacing. Jacob helping a tired Neisse through the door I run and wrap Neisse in a hug having her in my arms safe.**

_if time could only give me  
>a moment to reflect<br>to smile on all that has been  
>to treasure what is left<br>though I won't always be here  
>this you surely know<br>that I'll quietly spot you  
>anywhere you go<em>

**I walk my daughter down the aisle and can't help but smile. Renesmee in a pearl white wedding dress, that Bella and Alice made, looking stunning as we walk to the wedding march down to a grinning Jacob. I place Renesmee hand in his kissing her forehead as I go sit by Bella smiling as I think over the years knowing I can't always be there with my daughter physically, but I will watch her quietly as she makes her life with Jacob.**

_and when we are apart remember it is not the end  
>you know enough to know we'll meet again<br>I'll be waiting by the gate  
>standing just inside<br>til I know you've made it home all right  
>til I know you've made it home all right<em>

**Neisse comes to give me and Bella a hug before she heads to the airport on her honeymoon, to Isle Esme, Esme's and Carlisle's wedding gift. I hug her tightly telling her, "Don't forget to come home every now and then and I will be waiting just inside until you come home alright." Kissing her on her forehead.**

"**I promise dad," Neisse smiles and kisses me on the cheek as she joins Jacob in the car.**

_Let's go home_

**I wrap my arms around Bella and she whispers, "let's go home she'll be back someday soon dragging Jacob along and maybe another. You never know."I smile at the thought as I carry Bella back to the cottage. **

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make it sounds natural at the end becasue i know Edward doesn't die. So how did i do? what do you think? Please Review!<strong>


End file.
